Case Closed: Royal Pain
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Richard, Rachel, and Conan are invited to a banquet in Enchancia. There, they meet the royal family and their knights. However, their great time was cut short when the knighthood's captain was found dead. Right now, the clues the police find points to suicide, but Conan thinks otherwise. When it comes to finding a culprit, with a keen eye for details, One Truth Prevails!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Invitation

***The portal in Outworld appears and my team appears from it. We look around and find ourselves in a marketplace***

 **Sora: So, this is Outworld. It's different from the Outworld I've been to.**

 **Liu Kang: You remember being here?**

 **Sora: Competed in Shao Kahn's tournament once.**

 **Dark Pit: This is no time for banter. We're on a mission, remember?**

 **Kitana: I hate saying this, but Dark Pit's right. Zarina and Periwinkle need our help.**

 **Mileena: I agree. The smart thing to do is ask someone about what they saw.**

 **Erron Black: *appears with a group of soldiers* If you were smart, you'd worry less about them and more about yourselves. Now, state your business, including a reason why we shouldn't kill you all.**

 **Kenshi: I can sense you. You're not a native here.**

 **Erron Black: I'm from Earthrealm, like many of you, but my employer, Kotal Kahn, is from Outworld. So now, I'm from Outworld. State your business.**

 **Fox: *steps forward* My name is Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team. My allies and I believe a pair of fairies named Periwinkle and Zarina as well as a star-shaped jewel are located here. The jewel should look like this one, only different. *Shows Black the Sapphire Star***

 **Erron Black: I'll bet I could buy something like that over at that stall.**

 **Mason: Why you… *Dark Pit stops him***

 **Dark Pit: Look, buddy, you can arrest us, even kill us if needed… but if we're telling the truth, It'll probably cost you either your pay… or your life. You take us to where the Kahn is and I'll tell him you got rid of us. Maybe you'll get a bonus out of it. Consider that a win-win.**

 **Erron Black: *thinks for a good minute* Follow me.**

 **Me: Good job convincing him, Dark Pit. Now we have a way to get to Kotal without violence. I guess that while we head to the courtyard, you readers will enjoy this new story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed or Sofia the First, only the plot and the exclusive characters.**

* * *

Case Closed: Royal Pain

Chapter 1: Unexpected Invitation

( **Thursday, July 9. 1:49 PM.)**

The Moore Detective Agency is a small office located over a coffee shop where a 43-year-old tall and fit man with high cheekbones, pale skin, a short black moustache and slicked, black hair with two locks hanging from his forehead was reading from a newspaper at his desk. He wore his white dress shirt under a blue suit jacket, a maroon necktie and muted blue pants. His name is Richard Moore, a self-proclaimed master detective. The door to his office opens and a young boy around 6-7 years old walks in. He has light skin, blue eyes and dark brown hair hanging mostly downward over his eyes, but a few strands of it are seen sticking up at the front and back. He's wearing a blue suit jacket with a single button over a white shirt and light blue shorts, red sneakers and white socks. He also wore a pair of glasses, a red bowtie, and a silver watch on his right wrist. His name is Conan Edogawa, who in reality is high school detective Jimmy Kudo. He was taken in by the detective and his teenage daughter, Rachel Moore after he was shrunk into a kid when two men in black forced an experimental poison down his throat and left him to die. He's been living there ever since.

"I'm back." Conan called out. Richard lowers the paper and sees him with about ten envelopes in his hand.

"Right…" Richard said. "I see you got the mail. Can you put it on the desk?"

"Oh, of course I can. Here." Conan told him as he placed the mail on the desk and placed himself on one of the couches. Then, as Richard began to flip through the envelopes, a young 17-year-old girl, Rachel, came in from downstairs. She has hip-length, dark brown hair tucked behind her ears with wavy bangs over her forehead, blue-purple eyes, and light skin. She also has a slender frame with an athletic and curvaceous build. Her attire is composed of a white shirt with a green tie under a light blue vest, a blue skirt and green shoes. Conan sees her.

"Hey, Rachel. Where are you headed?" Conan asked her.

"Well, I was supposed to meet with Serena today at 2:30, but suddenly, her sister, Angie, caught a bad cold and had to cancel." Rachel explained as she sat down.

"I see. Well, let's see what we have here…" Richard said as he started to flip through the envelopes. "Okay… bill, bill, receipt, banquet invitation, subscription renewal notice…" Conan suddenly perked up upon hearing "banquet invitation".

"Wait! Go back one." Conan called out, getting up from the couch.

"What, this?" Richard asked as he took out the fourth envelope, which appeared to be an invitation that sported a somewhat unfamiliar crest. "That's an odd-looking crest." He opens the envelope and reads the contents.

* * *

 _Dear Richard Moore,_

 _Your fame as a detective has reached the kingdom of Enchancia, which has amazed me and my family greatly. As thanks for your success, I am inviting you to Enchancia Castle to demonstrate your detective prowess. You are welcome to bring up to two guests. I await your arrival this Saturday at 1:00 PM. Don't worry about transportation. I will be sending a plane to take you and your guests there._

 _Signed,_

 _Roland II, King of Enchancia_

* * *

"Enchancia? That's a pretty strange place to hold a banquet." Richard pondered.

"Well, nonetheless, we should go. I've never been to a real kingdom before. Have you, Conan?" Rachel asked happily.

"Nope." Conan answered with a smile.

"I suppose we could go. My schedule is clear this weekend." Richard said, giving in.

"All right! We get to go to a banquet in a kingdom!" Rachel cheered.

" _I guess some things_ are _worth waiting for._ " Jimmy's thoughts echoed through Conan's head.

* * *

( **Saturday, July 11, 11:06 AM)**

Outside the building, a dark gray car rested there. Richard is inside, sitting in the driver's seat. While Conan is outside waiting for Rachel, he explained to three children around 6-7 years old what they're about to do.

The first child was a tall, heavy set child with dark tan skin, dark brown hair, and black eyes. He wore a dark green sweater over a purple collared shirt, black shorts and brown shoes. His name is George Kaminski, self-proclaimed leader of a group called the Junior Detective League.

The second was the second was a bit taller than Conan with pale skin, dark brown hair and black eyes. He often wears a blue sweater, khaki pants and blue shoes. His name is Mitch Tennison, a member of the Junior Detective League.

The third was a young girl around Conan's height with dark brown hair, light skin and dark blue eyes. She usually wears a white hair band, a red shirt, yellow shorts and red shoes. Her name is Amy Yeager and she, like George, Mitch, and presumably Conan, is a member of the Junior Detective League.

"What?! You got invited to a banquet?" George asked.

"And it's in a kingdom?" Amy added.

"Yep. The invitation said he can bring up to two guests and Richard decided to bring us along." Conan explained.

"Aw! I wish I get to go to a kingdom!" George complained.

"Don't worry, George. You'll get that chance soon. And besides, remember when we went to the Yokosuka Castle last August?" Mitch asked, recalling the events that transpired involving the infamous Phantom Thief Kid.

"Yeah, I remember. Too bad the whole place was on fire." George recalled.

"I know, but still…" Mitch continued but was cut off from his thoughts by Amy.

"Well, Conan, I hope you get to enjoy yourself." Amy said to Conan and blushed.

"I'll be back. Just try not to solve any cases without me, okay?" Conan asked.

"You got it, Conan." All three answered in unison. As they did, Rachel came outside wearing a green dress with a light green jacket. Conan suddenly blushed at the sight of her.

"Ready to go, Conan?" Rachel asked.

"Uh… yeah." Conan answered almost nervously as he and Rachel entered the car. Richard started it up and drove to the airport right away.

* * *

 ***Erron Black leads us to Kotal Kahn's throne room where we see a few familiar and unfamiliar faces***

 **Erron Black: Emperor, these outsiders wish to inform you about some matters.**

 **Kotal Kahn: What are these matters?**

 **Falco: We came here searching for a pair of fairies and a star-shaped gemstone.**

 **Kotal Kahn: I remember seeing a red star-shaped gem three days ago.**

 **Pit: You have?**

 **Kotal Kahn: Ermac, if you would?**

 ***Ermac steps forward and pulls out the Ruby Star***

 **Mason: That's it. That's what we came here for.**

 **Kotal Kahn: I would happily assist you with your search for these gemstones, but I simply cannot part with my two greatest trophies.**

 **Liu Kang: Two?**

 **Kotal Kahn: The gem you see before you was my first. Reptile?**

 ***Reptile proceeds to a table and shows them a cage. Inside it was…***

 **Tinker Bell: Peri! Zarina!**

 **Scorpion: Those two do not belong here. I demand that you release them!**

 **Kotal Kahn: I'm afraid I cannot.**

 **Sub-Zero: Forgive me for doing this, Emperor. *fires ice blasts at Reptile and Ermac and freezes them. We grab the cage and Ruby Star and escape the palace***

 **Kotal Kahn: Don't just stand there! After them!**

 **Me: Good thinking with that ice ball, Sub-Zero.**

 **Sub-Zero: Thank you, but our troubles are far from over.**

 **Me: No kidding. But that won't matter. I've programmed a portal to open once we head outside. All we have to do is outrun them until we reach the portal.**

 **Sora: Great plan.**

 ***The portal opens in front of us and we cross through in time***

 **Johnny Cage: *panting* We… made it.**

 **Pit: And in the nick of time, too.**

 **Me: So that makes three Crystal Stars total. I'll go ask Tails where the next one is. You readers are welcome to leave a review and May the Fourth be with you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival in Enchancia

***Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze, Silver and I arrive in Westopolis via Tornado 2. Upon landing, we meet up with Rouge and some G.U.N. soldiers***

 **Rouge: What took you so long to get here?**

 **Tails: Sorry, Rouge, the city's so big it took a while to find you.**

 **Rouge: Figures. Anyway, Lieutenant Piper wishes to speak with you. She has some insight on where that star-shaped gem might be.**

 **Knuckles: Understood.**

 ***We follow Rouge to the Lieutenant's location. She guides us to a tent where a tall, slender female with shoulder-length black hair garbed in a navy blue combat uniform was conversing with some soldiers***

 **Rouge: Lieutenant Piper, Sonic and his friends are here, as you requested.**

 **Lt. Piper: Ah, Sonic. It's been ages since the Black Arms invasion. And greetings to you as well, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and Agent Shadow.**

 **Silver: Pleased to meet you too. Oh, this is Archer. He's assisting us on this search.**

 **Me: Hello, Lieutenant.**

 **Lt. Piper: It's very nice to meet you. Now then, we've got word from Colonel Sadler that he and some troops with him found this green gemstone shaped like a star.**

 **Me: Can you tell us how it came here?**

 **Lt. Piper: Of course. I'll explain it to you along the way.**

* * *

Case Closed: Royal Pain

Chapter 2: Arrival in Enchancia

( **Saturday, July 11, 11:37 A.M** )

Richard, Rachel, and Conan arrive at the airport where they see a horde of passengers coming in and out of planes that came from across the world.

"Okay, we should find the plane that will take us to that banquet." Richard said with a grin.

"Perhaps we should ask around if they see a plane bearing that crest." Rachel suggested.

"Hmm… that's not a bad idea, Rachel. There's bound to be someone who knows about our plane." Richard agreed. They began asking people and attendants for a plane with the royal family crest. After what seemed like hours, they most likely given up.

"Argh, this is hopeless! We'll never be able to find that plane!" Richard complained in exasperation.

"We've been looking everywhere for it. I think, maybe it's a private plane." Conan pondered.

"I suppose you're right." Richard said in thought. Then, the three heard a voice from behind them.

"I don't suppose you're looking to board a plane bearing that crest, are you?" A female voice asked. They look behind them to find two people. One was a tall, slender female with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing a blue-and-white striped shirt with a magenta vest, khaki shorts and pink-and-white flats. The other was a well-fit male with pale skin, azure blue eyes and black hair. He wore a dark blue headband around his head, a green polo shirt, navy blue pants and red-and-white shoes.

"Uh, yeah, we are. And you must be…?" Richard asked.

"Oh, where are our manners? I'm Stacy. Stacy Miles." Stacy introduced herself.

"And I'm her brother, Kevin. We just came in from our vacation in Brazil." Kevin greeted.

"I'm Richard Moore. This is my daughter, Rachel and my troublemaker, Conan." Richard greeted himself.

" _Troublemaker!? You'd be out of a job if I wasn't around to help._ " Jimmy's thoughts echoed in Conan's head as he scowled.

"Anyway, you know about this crest?" Richard asked, showing them the same crest on their invitation.

"Yeah, that's the crest of the royal family." Stacy explained.

"You met them before?" Rachel asked.

"Well, no, but we did see a plane with that crest on the runway when ours landed." Stacy clarified.

"In fact, I'll bet my headband on the possibility that it's still there." Kevin added.

"Thanks for the help." Richard thanked as he left for the runway with Rachel and Conan. Stacy and Kevin waved goodbye once their plane took off with the three aboard.

* * *

( **Saturday, July 11, 12:57 PM** )

The plane arrives in Enchancia with no troubles whatsoever. Richard, Rachel, and Conan all get off the plane and they see the sight of an enormous white-tiled castle with red, purple, and blue roofs.

"Wow! This place is magnificent!" Rachel gasped in awe.

"It looks similar to some castles in the British Isles." Richard claimed.

"Ah, you must be Richard Moore, the famous investigator." A voice spoke. They saw who was coming up to him. It was a tall man with dark brown hair, tan skin, and stone grey eyes. All he wore was a suit of silver-plated armor with a 3-color emblem on the right shoulder.

"Yes, that's me." Richard confirmed.

"The king and queen have been expecting your arrival. You and your guests come with me. I'll tell you all about the King and Queen along the way." The armored man commanded with a friendly grin. The three follow him inside the castle.

"Before we begin, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Captain Simon Yates of the Enchancian Knighthood." Capt. Yates introduces himself. Richard introduces Rachel and Conan to the Captain. Then, along the way to the throne room, he explains to them how the king and queen met and fell in love.

"Aw, how romantic." Rachel cooed.

" _The king fell in love with a shoemaker?_ " Jimmy's thoughts echoed in Conan's head as he smirked. After Capt. Yates finished explaining about the royal wedding, they've reached the throne room where two majestic figures sat on their thrones. Richard, Rachel and Conan assumed that they were King Roland II and Queen Miranda.

"Your Majesties, Detective Richard Moore has arrived." Capt. Yates confirmed with a salute.

"Excellent work, Captain. You are dismissed." King Roland said to the Captain. He leaves the throne room after a salute.

"So, Mr. Moore, I've been hearing about your mystery-solving skill." Roland said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, there's no need to lie to them, Roley. Everyone knows you've been a fan of his since you saw him solve one of his cases." Miranda countered, making Roland chuckle nervously and blush with embarrassment.

"I guess he wasn't the only one who was a fan of my work." Richard told them with a big-headed grin.

"I don't suppose you could tell us about some the puzzling cases you solved." Roland suggested.

"I guess I could tell you both about a case or two." Richard agreed before facing Rachel and Conan. "Why don't you two explore the place?"

"Sure thing, Dad." Rachel answered with a smile.

"Just try not to get lost. We expect everyone to see your dad's expertise this evening at 7:30." Miranda clarified.

"Oh, and if you're fortunate enough, you two could meet our children." Roland added.

"Of course. Come on, Conan, let's go." Rachel said as the two left the throne room to explore Enchancia Castle.

* * *

( **Saturday, July 11, 2:39 PM** )

Rachel and Conan are exploring the castle and taking in the sights around them. Rachel was awestruck almost instantly. Conan, however, kept his concerned face.

"Oh, wow, this castle is elegant yet massive. It's like you could get lost when you see something so magnificent." Rachel noted.

" _Rachel may be right. This place is a royal labyrinth._ " Jimmy's thoughts rang out in Conan's head. He suddenly sees a gathering of armored knights training in a field, one among them was a familiar face.

"Hey, isn't that Captain Yates over there?" Conan asked. Rachel looked outside and sees that he's right.

"Hey, you're right. Let's go and talk to him." Rachel suggested. They head outside and they meet with him. "Captain Yates." They gain the captain's attention.

"Rachel, Conan. Surprising to see you here." Capt. Yates greeted.

"Is this your knights' training grounds, Captain?" Conan asked.

"Yes, they are. Let me introduce you to my best soldiers." Capt. Yates said and called about six knights to him.

"Rachel, Conan, these are some of Enchancia's bravest knights. First, this is Sergeant Marcus Burns." The knight on the far left takes off his helmet to reveal his pale skin, sapphire blue eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Next to him is Major Waylon Henry." The second knight from the left removed his helmet to reveal his light tan skin, spiky, grey hair and hazel eyes.

"This is Jaden Bennett. He was promoted to Corporal last year." The knight on the far right removed his helmet, revealing his dark brown hair with a small bang almost concealing his left eye, fair skin and moss green eyes.

"Next to him is his older brother, Lieutenant Stuart Bennett." He removes his helmet to reveal his fair skin, dirty blond hair, and dark green eyes.

"And in the center are our two lovely ladies, Specialist Judith Wright and General Daisy Pearson." Capt. Simon finished up as the center two knights removed their respective helmets to reveal a pair of females. The left has shoulder-length golden blonde hair, pale skin and light brown eyes. The right has dark red hair reaching down to her upper back, cerulean blue eyes, and light tan skin.

"Pleased to meet you all. My name's Rachel and this little guy is Conan." Rachel introduced herself and Conan.

"Oh, I plan on giving this announcement later at the demonstration, but telling someone early wouldn't hurt. General Pearson just so happens to be my fiancé. We're scheduled to get married three weeks after the demonstration." Rachel's eyes glimmered with delight upon hearing Captain Yates.

"Oh, congratulations!" Rachel cooed happily.

" _I sure am happy for them, despite the bride-to-be being a higher rank than the groom._ " Jimmy's thoughts rang out in Conan's head as he smiled happily. Just then, a young girl around Conan's age with auburn hair, fair skin, and cerulean blue eyes wearing a pearl-lined lavender dress and an amethyst amulet with a white border snuck behind Conan and covered his eyes with her hands. " _I'll bet I know who's doing this…_ "

"Alright, Amy. Fun's over. I know you followed me here." Conan spoke up with a smirk.

"Amy? Who's that?" The young girl asked him with uncertainty.

" _Now there's a voice I don't recognize._ " Jimmy's thoughts rang out. Conan turns around and their eyes meet.

"Oh, sorry. For a second, I thought you were someone else." Conan apologized.

"It's alright." The young girl replied with a giggle. Rachel turns and sees her.

"Aw, I see you made a friend." Rachel said and beamed.

"Hello." The young girl greeted with a smile.

"Why, hello there. My name's Rachel and this little tyke is Conan." Rachel greeted.

"Rachel, Conan, it's really nice to meet you both. I'm Sofia." Sofia introduced herself.

"Sofia, what an adorable name." Rachel cooed.

"I see you're enjoying the castle." Sofia assumed.

"Why, yes. This place is magnificent.

"You haven't seen anything yet. C'mon, I'll show you around." Sofia suggested. Rachel and Conan follow her back inside.

* * *

 ***Lt. Piper finishes explaining to us what happened with their involvement of the Crystal Star***

 **Lt: Piper: Well, now you know what happened.**

 **Silver: That must be quite the battle you're facing.**

 **Lt. Piper: And we still are.**

 ***A man with dark blond hair and light tan skin approaches our group***

 **Col. Sadler: Lieutenant, we found the gemstone.**

 **Lt. Piper: Excellent work, Colonel. Bring it here.**

 **Col. Sadler: You heard her, men. Bring it over here.**

 ***Some soldiers bring the Emerald Star encased in a bulletproof glass case***

 **Shadow: Thank you, Lieutenant. Be sure to give the others our regards.**

 **Lt. Piper: Will do, Agent Shadow. It's yours.**

 ***Lt. Piper hands us the Emerald Star***

 **Sonic: Sweet! Now we have four Crystal Stars.**

 **Blaze: I guess it's time to head back.**

 **Me: I agree. The others should know about this. Speaking of knowing things, I know you readers will leave me a review or two. I will see you all next time. *two-finger salute***


	3. Chapter 3: A Captain Murdered

***Fox, Falco, Anakin, Ahsoka, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Pit, Sofia and I are in the hangar preparing for the expedition to Titania***

 **Anakin: Are you certain that Crystal Star is in Titania?**

 **Knuckles: That's what Tails said, yeah.**

 **Shadow: Hah, I'll bet it wound up in the claws of some beast.**

 **Sofia: *shudders***

 **Pit: Something tells me this won't be easy.**

 **Me: When was anything easy?**

 **Pit: Touché.**

 **Me: Alright. We better head out while our readers read this new chapter.**

 **Ahsoka: Next stop: Titania.**

 ***The Twilight and Arwings take off for Titania***

* * *

Case Closed: Royal Pain

Chapter 3: A Captain Murdered

( **Enchancia, Hallway, 5:37 PM)**

Princess Sofia was showing Rachel and Conan around the castle. She showed them the armory, Jewel Room, the ballroom, and many other rooms around the castle. Their final stop is Sofia's bedroom. They come inside and they were amazed, especially Rachel.

"Wow! This place is beyond magnificent!" Rachel said in amazement.

"That was my reaction when I first moved in." Sofia mused with a beaming smile.

"Wait, when you first moved in?" Rachel asked.

"Don't you remember Captain Yates' story?" Conan asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I remember. Wait, does that mean…?" Rachel began and that's when it hit them.

"The queen's your mom?!" Both Rachel and Conan asked in realizing unison.

"That's right. You sure didn't see that one coming, huh?" Sofia asked with a wink. Both Rachel and Conan shook their heads. Sofia lets out a giggle. "It's alright. I've got used to my new life here." Conan then noticed the Amulet of Avalor around Sofia's neck.

"That's a pretty nice amulet you're wearing, Sofia." Conan mused.

"Thanks, I got it as a gift from my stepdad. It's enchanted." Sofia thanked with a grin.

" _Enchanted? Now there's something interesting to know._ " Jimmy's thoughts rang out in Conan's head.

"It's quite common for visitors not to know about the kingdom." A soft voice mused behind Rachel and Conan. They quickly turn around and notice two children a bit older than Sofia. The first was a young girl with, fair skin, golden blond hair and amber eyes. She wore a chartreuse green gown with lacey white brims on her low-cut neckline and beside her olive green corset. Her gown also sported lacey white cuffs and she is seen with a maroon fan in her right hand.

The other is a handsome boy with fair skin, blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a green waistcoat with a blue bowtie and gold buttons, white stockings and black shoes.

"Amber, James, you're here." Sofia greeted.

"Are they your stepsiblings?" Rachel asked.

"Uh-huh. I met them when I first arrived. Amber was overly jealous of me." Sofia answered to her.

"Yeah. I even remember that on her first day at Royal Prep, Amber had convinced me to give her a ride on the enchanted swing set. It sent Sofia flying and she landed into the fountain." James mused.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about how I acted." Amber apologized to her younger stepsister.

"Apology accepted." Sofia responded as the two sisters hugged lovingly. It was then a somewhat elderly male with white hair wearing a steward's outfit walked by.

"Excuse me, but it's almost time for the demonstration to begin." The steward reported.

"Thanks, Baileywick." Sofia thanked as she, Amber, and James left for the dining hall, but she almost forgot something. "Oh, right. Rachel, Conan, this is Baileywick, our steward. Baileywick, these are Rachel and Conan. They're accompanying the detective we invited."

"Well, it's very nice to meet the both of you." Baileywick greeted. "I shall see you at the dining hall for the demonstration."

"We'll see you there." Rachel said as Baileywick and Sofia left. Rachel and Conan followed Sofia back to the main hall when Conan started hearing a conversation. It sounded like Captain Yates was arguing with someone. He was concerned about whom the Captain was arguing with, but he shrugged it off.

* * *

( **Enchancia, Dining Hall, 7:33 PM** )

Richard's demonstration was about to begin. Rachel and Conan arrive just in time and they see the royal family as well as their knights and the castle steward seated. Rachel and Conan took their seats. Conan looks to his right and sees that he was sitting next to Sofia. She gives him a small smile.

"Alright, now that we're all here, I'll show you some of my skills as a detective." Richard began. "For starters, there are many ways to be murdered. Gunshot, stab wound, poisoning and there's even the option of being beaten to death." During Richard's explanation about the many causes of death, Conan notices that two seats are empty. Conan assumes one of them is the captain's seat.

"Hey, Sofia, isn't the captain coming to watch?" Conan asked her.

"Oh, he is. He's probably looking for Mr. Cedric." Sofia answered.

"Mr. Cedric?" Conan asked, clueless.

"The royal sorcerer. He's not very experienced, but he comes from a long line of sorcerers." Sofia explained.

"Well, he is taking a long time to look for just one person." Conan mused.

"Hmm… You're right. I'll go and look for the captain." Sofia said as she got up from her seat and left the dining hall, just as Richard was about to simulate a beating murder. Lieutenant Bennett portrayed the victim and Specialist Wright, Sergeant Burns, and King Roland portrayed the suspects.

* * *

( **Enchancia, Hallway, 7:58 PM** )

Sofia was looking for Captain Yates to inform him that the demonstration has begun. After what seemed like hours, she sees a dark-haired man with an unusually long nose wearing a brown sorcerer's robe came by.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called out. The sorcerer, Cedric, hears her.

"Oh, Princess Sofia. What are you doing here at this hour?" Cedric questioned nervously.

"I came looking for Captain Yates. He was looking for you on his way to the demonstration, but he hasn't arrived to the dining hall yet." Sofia answered to him.

"If you're looking for him, he's in his room. Make a left at the second hall and it's the third door on your right." Cedric directed her and left.

"Thanks, Mr. Cedric. I'll see you at the dining hall." Sofia waved Cedric goodbye. She then continued to the Captain's room with Cedric's directions. She attempts to open it, but the door was locked.

"Aw." Sofia sighed. She then noticed a key tied to the branch of a potted plant. She gets the key and unlocks the door. She opens it and finds the room pitch black. " _Why are the lights off?_ " She thought as she turned on the lights, but it was a mistake she couldn't correct. What she saw was a horrid sight.

* * *

( **Enchancia, Dining Hall, 8:17 PM** )

The demonstration continued uninterrupted as Cedric arrived and took his seat. Conan looked and saw that Sofia's seat was empty for quite a while.

"Sofia's been gone for almost 20 minutes. What's taking her so long?" Amber asked with worry.

" _I was just about to ask the same thing. Something's not right here…_ " Jimmy's thoughts rang out in Conan's head as he looked around in concern. Then, almost as if on cue, everyone hears a frightening shriek.

"That sounded like Sofia!" King Roland yelled with worry.

"And I think it came from the Captain's room. Come on!" Major Henry commanded. Everyone present ran to where the shriek came from. They find the door to the Captain's room wide open and Sofia lying against the adjacent wall. Amber and Queen Miranda came to her aid.

"Sofia? Sofia! Come on, wake up, Sofia!" Amber almost cried as she attempted to shake Sofia awake. Richard came and put two fingers to her left wrist.

"We're lucky. She just fainted from shock, that's all." Richard reassured.

"Oh, thank goodness." Miranda sighed with relief. Conan's attention shifted to the Captain's room.

"I'm just relieved that Sofia's okay." Amber said with a relieved smile. Conan peers inside and gains an uninterested look on his face.

"But I can't say the same for the Captain." Conan mused.

"What do you mean by that?" Amber inquired. Conan's response was pointing to what made Sofia faint. They shift their attention inside and gasp in horror. What they saw was a body, plastered on the face was a look of someone screaming in pain. Embedded in the chest was a sword with a basket hilt, the blade's edge covered halfway with blood. A small puddle of blood was underneath it. They couldn't believe their eyes, but they all knew who it was.

They had found Captain Simon Yates, slumped against the table, dead.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 ***In the Lylat Airspace, the Twilight and two Arwings were flying to the desert planet Titania, on the search for the Crystal Star located there***

 **Anakin: So, Fox, what's the story on this Titania?**

 **Fox: Let's see… Titania was once a lush, prosperous planet brimming with a prosperous society. Cities were erected from stone and they were found near farmlands. The Goras creature was an advanced planetary defense system as well as somewhat a harvest god.**

 **Falco: This was all before a meteorite collided with Titania, turning that lush world into a seemingly endless desert planet. It's only known survivor was the Goras creature.**

 **Ahsoka: *shudders* I would hate something like that happening to Coruscant.**

 **Knuckles: I agree.**

 **Sonic: Look! There it is!**

 ***We look ahead and see Titania in full view***

 **Me: I see it. Alright, here's the plan: Shadow, Pit, Sofia and I will scout for the Crystal Star on land. The rest will scan the planet from the skies. If anyone sees the Crystal Star, give us your location and we'll meet you there.**

 **Anakin: Got it.**

 **Me: It's time to continue Operation: Sands of Titania. You readers are welcome to leave a review. Archer out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Clues in the Castle

***We're back in Inkopolis where we applaud Callie and Marie's return. The two Squid Sisters take the stage***

 **Callie: Hello, Inkopolis!**

 **Marie: And welcome to the 1** **st** **annual Splat Wars tournament!**

 **Callie: To start, there will be eight teams competing in 4-on-4 Turf War battles.**

 **Marie: The last team standing will receive this stupendous trophy.**

 ***Capt. Cuttlefish wheels in a solid gold trophy almost twice his size***

 **Callie: The preliminaries will take place in the Kelp Dome.**

 **Marie: The first match will be Team Phoenix vs Team Garuda!**

 **Ian: Looks like we're up first.**

 **Me: I wish the four of you luck. And speaking of wishing, I grant you readers the wish of enjoying this new chapter.**

* * *

Case Closed: Royal Pain

Chapter 4: Clues in the Castle

 **(Enchancia, Captain's room, 8:41 PM)**

The Enchancian Police had arrived shortly after Conan, Richard, Rachel, the royal family and their knights found Captain Yates dead in his room. Some officers took photos of the crime scene and Yates' body while others secured the area outside the castle. The inspector came in and noticed the body. He has pale skin, dark red hair, and magenta eyes. He's about half an inch taller than Roland. His attire is composed of a beige overcoat over a moss green suit, complete with a navy blue necktie.

"Alright, the victim's name is Simon Yates, age 43, captain of the Enchancian Royal Guard. He was discovered in this room at 8:17 this evening by Princess Sofia." The inspector recapped and turned to her, who had just woke up minutes after the police arrived. "That's you, am I right?"

"Yes. I came here looking for him when I noticed that he hasn't come to the dining hall to watch Detective Moore's demonstration. When I got to the captain's room, I saw the body and it caused me to scream and faint." Sofia explained to the inspector.

"Detective Moore?" The inspector asked in slight confusion. Richard walks up to him.

"That would be me, Inspector." Richard mused.

"So you're Richard Moore, the Sleeping Sleuth. It's an honor. Inspector Casey McCloud, Homicide." Inspector McCloud introduces himself, shaking Richard's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Inspector." Richard greeted. "So what have you found so far?"

"For starters, there's the sword in the victim's chest. We had found the victim's fingerprints on the grip. Rigor Mortis began to set in a few minutes ago, so the time of death was between 7:40 and 8:20. And judging from how deep the blade is driven into him, it's safe to assume that he most likely committed suicide." Inspector McCloud explained the situation. Many of the knights were struck with despair upon Captain Yates' death, but Conan was not impressed.

" _As much as I want to agree with him, it's not like the captain to just commit suicide on the fly._ " Jimmy's thoughts rang inside Conan's head.

"Conan! How many times do I have to remind you to stay out of the investigation?!" Richard scolded as he picked him up by the shirt and threw him out of the room.

"Jerk." Conan silently insulted.

"Now then, what about the sword he used to do himself in?" Richard requested.

"The weapon in question was a 17th Century broadsword with a bronze basket hilt. These kinds of swords are very rare to come across at this time." Inspector McCloud explained to the Sleeping Sleuth.

"Just out of curiosity, Your Majesty, is the captain a fan of 17th Century weaponry?" Richard asked King Roland.

"Well, yes, he is. In fact, that sword was the prize for a fencing tournament two years ago." Roland answered.

"Oh, he was a competitor?"

"Better than that. He won." Miranda mused with a warm smile.

"That's great." Richard complimented on the victim's accomplishments. "It's a shame he used a prize that great to do away with himself."

" _I do understand the sword's importance, but why use something that valuable to kill himself?_ " Jimmy's thoughts rang in Conan's head. " _This doesn't add up._ " He notices a gauntlet underneath the table. " _A gauntlet? And it looks like it's put on the left hand._ " He puts the gauntlet down and goes over to Inspector McCloud, but not before noticing the gauntlet from Corporal Bennett's left hand was missing.

"Hey, Inspector. Which hand did he use to stab himself in the chest?" Conan asked.

"Well, according to the autopsy report, the victim gripped the sword with his right hand and thrust it straight through his chest. It completely missed his vital organs, but the thrust was enough for him to bleed out within the hour. Why'd you ask?" Inspector McCloud asked.

"There was a gauntlet on the floor, next to the body, and it was for the left hand." Conan answered.

"The left hand, eh? That seems odd." Inspector McCloud mused.

"Was there anything else you found strange?"

"No, we searched the whole room and we found nothing." Inspector McCloud mused.

" _Odd indeed. Better play it safe and let the Inspector do his work._ " Jimmy/Conan thought.

* * *

 **(Enchancia, Dining Hall, 9:04 PM)**

"Now, I know you all are tired, but this will only take a few minutes. First off, I want to know what you all were doing this afternoon, before the demonstration began." Inspector McCloud commanded.

"As you know, we were in the training field with the victim. Rachel and Conan came and the victim introduced us to them and told them about his and General Pearson's engagement. That was a little before 2:40." Major Henry answered on the other knights' behalf.

"I was getting the dining hall ready for the detective's demonstration. It took a little over two hours to get everything ready, so it got done around 5:00." Baileywick spoke up.

"A few minutes after 5:30, James and I saw Sofia finish giving Rachel and Conan a tour of the castle." Amber added with an agreeing nod from James.

"Miranda and I were with Detective Moore until 6:00. He was telling us about the many cases he solved." Roland mused.

" _These alibis are becoming quite vague, especially Major Henry's._ " Jimmy/Conan thought. Sofia came over and tapped his shoulder. "Oh, Sofia."

"Hey, Conan? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sofia asked.

"Uh, sure." Conan complied and went into the hallway with her. Rachel sees them leave and smiles warmly. "Do you know anything about the crime?"

"Well, no, but before I found the body, the door to the captain's room was locked. The key to it was tied to a plant in the hall." Sofia explained.

" _The room was locked? How odd. I better ask Baileywick._ " Jimmy/Conan thought as he went to Baileywick.

"Excuse me, Baileywick." Conan spoke, gaining the steward's attention.

"Yes, Conan?" Baileywick asked.

"Was the captain's room locked when you told him the demonstration was starting?"

"Well, the captain rarely locks his door. The only time he ever locks it is if he leaves his room. And he always keeps his key tied to the potted plant in the hall." Baileywick explained in detail.

" _Hmm, Sofia said the very same thing before she found the captain's body._ " Jimmy/Conan thought.

"One more question: out of all of the knights, including the captain, which of them are left-handed?" Conan asked.

"Hmm… If I recall, only Corporal Bennett, Specialist Wright, and Sergeant Burns are left-handed." Baileywick mused.

" _Just as I had thought. This is no suicide. Captain Yates was murdered. And now that I have enough clues, all I need to do is find the culprit. No matter where there's a murder, only one truth prevails_." Jimmy/Conan thought, looking over to the worried knights.

* * *

 ***After the first match ended, Judd, Team Phoenix, and Team Garuda take the stage and announces the winner***

 **Judd: With careful calculation, the winner of the match is… Team Phoenix!**

 **Isabella: All right! We won!**

 **Ian: I knew we would!**

 **Callie: Team Phoenix advances to the second round. Good for them!**

 **Marie: The next match will be Team Snake vs Team Eagle in Saltspray Rig.**

 ***Ian and Isabella come down from the stage and come to us***

 **Isabella: Did you see us out there?**

 **Vivian: We sure did. You were amazing. So that's how Turf War works.**

 **Me: I take it you're about to practice for the next match, huh?**

 **Ian: Yep! But don't worry about us. We'll come back after the tournament.**

 **Me: Good luck out there in the second match.**

 **Isabella: Same to you in your stories.**

 **Me: Oh, that reminds me, I better head back to the studio and start updating my stories. You readers are welcome to RRF (Rate/Review/Fav). I'll see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

***After the duel, I am in my workshop talking to Yuya when Ian and Isabella came in hauling a gold trophy***

 **Me: Ian, Isabella, welcome back.**

 **Yuya: *sees the trophy* Wow! What a trophy!**

 **Me: It sure is. I take it you won the tournament.**

 **Isabella: We sure did. We even got a complimentary photo with the Squid Sisters. Check it out.**

 ***She hands me a photo of Team Phoenix with Callie and Marie***

 **Me: I'm impressed. Oh, Ian, Isabella, this is Yuya Sakaki. He just arrived last Thursday.**

 **Yuya: Pleased to meet you.**

 **Ian: Same to you. I hear you're a Duel-tainer.**

 **Yuya: That's right. I use my Duel skills to entertain my audience. And in an Action Duel, I use my monsters as mounts to search for Action Cards.**

 **Me: So that's what Sofia meant when she told me about someone riding on the monsters. *A light bulb suddenly appears over my head* Hey, I just had a fantastic idea for a new story.**

 **Isabella: What is it?**

 **Me: You'll see soon enough, dear Isabella. Say, speaking of things to see, you two mind giving Yuya the tour while I get to work on the new chapter?**

 **Ian: Not a problem.**

 ***He and Isabella leave with Yuya while I get to my computer***

* * *

Case Closed: Royal Pain

Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

 **(Enchancia, Dining Hall, 9:38 PM)**

Inspector Casey McCloud has gathered all of the suspects in the dining hall. Richard, Rachel, and Conan are alongside him. Now that Conan has enough clues and testimonies from the suspects, all he has to do is his signature trick. And the first thing to do for it is put Richard in a deep slumber.

" _Alright, I've gathered the clues I need to expose the murderer. I just need to give the old man a little nap._ " Jimmy/Conan thought, shifting his gaze to Richard.

"Sorry about disturbing your demonstration, Detective. I hope it wasn't a bother." Inspector McCloud apologized as Conan went beside the table, pressed the knob on his wristwatch, which lifted the lens, revealing a reticle, aims it at Richard's neck and, with another press of the knob, fires a tiny tranquilizer dart. It hits him, causing Richard to babble and stumble in a daze until he slumps into a nearby chair, falling asleep.

"Are you alright, Dad?" Rachel asked, curious about her father.

"No need for apologies, Inspector. In fact, this is the perfect time to witness my detective genius in action." Conan said from under the table, speaking with Richard's voice via his Bowtie Voice Changer.

"What's going on? Is Detective Moore alright?" King Roland asked.

"Relax, Your Majesty. This is how he always looks when he solves a case. Hence the name, the Sleeping Sleuth." Inspector McCloud reassured. "But Detective, you yourself agreed with me saying that Captain Yates' death was a suicide."

"Oh, that was all a bluff, Inspector. In reality, this is a murder." Richard/Conan noted.

"Murder?!" Everyone gasped.

"Let's begin by reviewing the clues so far. According to Major Waylon Henry, the victim, along the other knights, met with Rachel and Conan before 2:40, while I was with the king and queen at the time. Isn't that right, Major?" Richard/Conan asked.

"Yes. Captain Yates had introduced us to them and told them about his proposal to General Pearson." Major Henry explained. "A little later, they ran into Princess Sofia, who led them around the castle on a tour."

"He's right. It took me about three hours to show them everything." Sofia nodded.

"Good. Let's fast forward to the night of the demonstration, and the murder. There were two seats that were vacant when I began. One was for the victim, the other for a certain sorcerer." The suspects' gaze shifted to Cedric.

"Now, hold on, Detective. Just because I was late to the performance doesn't make me a murderer." Cedric pleaded.

"You're right, Cedric. It doesn't make you a murderer, but you were at the scene of the crime. You're as much a suspect as everyone here." Richard/Conan noted.

"But what about Sofia? She's the one who found the captain's body." Cedric stammered, pointing his left hand to Sofia.

"Yes, she did, however, the location of the body left me with the question as to why it was there. And I can think of one of two answers: 1) The murderer was sending a message to an unknown accomplice or 2) He was expecting her to find it there." Richard/Conan explained. The suspects and Inspector McCloud gasp once more.

"Why would he murder Captain Yates and leave his body in a place where we least expect it to be?" Miranda asked.

"That is a good question. I remember hearing Baileywick tell Conan that the Captain rarely comes out of his room. Also, he keeps the key to his room tied to a plant in the hall when he leaves." Richard/Conan explained.

"Yes. Come to think of it, an hour before the demonstration, Captain Yates said that he has some work that needs to be done, so he left for his room." Baileywick mused.

"Did anyone follow him or visit his room?" Richard/Conan asked.

"Well, only three people visited his room. They were Sergeant Burns, General Pearson, and Corporal Bennett." Baileywick answered.

"Thank you, Baileywick. Now to those three, I just have one final question: What is the reason for visiting the captain's room?" Richard/Conan asked.

"I came to inform him that the demonstration was beginning. I was only there for about two minutes." General Pearson gave him her answer.

"I came there asking him about what he was working on. He said it was a secret so I asked him about what he planned to do after he retired. He talked about owning a museum. This went on for about five or six minutes." Sergeant Burns answered.

"I was there for at least thirty minutes. We talked about that fencing tournament he competed in. He told me that it was an amazing accomplishment for him. I was a bit jealous of him at the time, but I would never resort to murder." Corporal Bennett told him.

"Is that so? Well, for someone who had spent a half hour talking about a competition, you are quite confident, but I can assure you that it wasn't your only reason." Richard/Conan mused.

"What are you talking about?" Lieutenant Bennett questioned.

"Inspector McCloud, do you remember that gauntlet Conan found under the table?"

"Y-Yes. In fact, it was for the left hand." Inspector McCloud answered.

"The left hand?" King Roland asked.

"Correct. The killer used the left hand to commit the dastardly deed, then, in an attempt to pry the sword out of his chest using the last of his strength, the victim grips the sword with his right hand, leaving his fingerprints behind." Richard/Conan explained.

"That's how we found only the victim's fingerprints on the grip of the sword." Inspector McCloud mused.

"Heh, a gauntlet is much like a glove; it can protect your hands from damage and can be used to prevent leaving fingerprints behind." Richard/Conan chuckled. "Quite clever, isn't it, Corporal?" Everyone's gaze shifts to Corporal Bennett.

"Come on, Detective. Didn't I tell you already? I did not kill the captain." Corporal Bennett pleaded. "And even if I did, you won't have the evidence to prove it."

"If proof is what you want, Corporal, your left hand is all it takes." Richard/Conan countered. Corporal Bennett lifts his left arm and gasps at the sight of his gauntlet missing. "You're catching on. But just out of curiosity, how did you drop your gauntlet?"

"Well, I probably just took them off when Captain Yates gave me the sword to take a look at it." Corporal Bennett answered.

"Not true. If you had handled the sword upon removing your gauntlets, your fingerprints would be on the blade. When the sword was examined, only the handle had the victim's fingerprints." Richard/Conan countered. Corporal Bennett cringes. "Bullseye. The next time you commit murder, be sure I'm not around when it happens." Corporal Bennett bows his head and laughs softly.

"I guess it's all true. Your reputation as a master detective does hold true in Enchancia." Corporal Bennett confirmed. "That's right. All of this is the truth. I killed Captain Yates."

"But-but why, Jaden? Simon was like a brother to you. To all of us. He treated us like family." Specialist Wright pleaded.

"Don't ever tell me how he treated me, okay Judith? Besides, you have no idea what it's like to see the very person you loved get taken away from you." Corporal Bennett spat.

"Wait a minute, does that mean…?" Major Henry began.

"That's right. Before Captain Yates' proposal to General Pearson, she and I…" Corporal Bennett sighed before facing everyone. "…were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?!" Everyone except General Pearson gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Corporal?" Princess Sofia asked.

"Yes, Corporal. Tell us how your girlfriend became the victim's fiancée." Richard/Conan demanded.

"Very well." Corporal Bennett complied and sat down. "A few years before my recruitment, my brother and I were just simple carpenters. We had done a lot of jobs on our own. Repair, replacement, installation, all done by just the two of us. It was while we were patching a hole in the roof of a flower shop that I met Ms. Daisy Pearson. I almost instantly fell in love."

"Now I remember. During my patrol in the town, I had a chat with the flower shop's owner. She explained to me about a hole in her roof. I looked up and there you were. I was a Brigadier at the time." General Pearson mused.

"Yes. You and I have been dating for two and a half years. Then, a week before the fencing tournament, Simon Yates came." Corporal Bennett continued his story. "We had talked about the tournament and the prize being the basket-hilted broadsword. But he decided to up the stakes a bit. He wagered his rank in the Royal Guard while I wagered your hand… in marriage."

"Hold on, you were a competitor in the tournament?" Queen Miranda asked.

"Yes. The day of the tournament came and our progress started out fantastic. He and I made it to the finals." Corporal Bennett continued as his eyes flared with rage. "He promised to make things fair, but the night before the match…"

"A gathering of goons attacked our home and abducted me, isn't that right, Jaden?" Lieutenant Bennett asked.

"That's right. He had believed that you were my source of my inner strength. So he locked you up under the arena and threatened to kill you… If I didn't throw the match. When the match came, I kept my promise and forfeited."

"So you gave up your one chance at true love to save your family?" Princess Sofia asked.

"I did, Princess. Stuart was all the family I had left. Our parents died in a fire when we were very young." Corporal Bennett confessed. "Anyway, before the demonstration, I had a chance to talk to the captain about what happened at the tournament. He had told me about what had happened the night before the finals. I usually ignore things like that, but something in me snapped. My anger and rage took complete control as I took his prized blade and thrusted it through his chest. Once I did, he loosened my grip on the sword, dropping my gauntlet in the process. He used the last ounce of his breath to apologize for his crimes." He eventually breaks down in a shower of tears.

"I understand your burdens, Corporal, but committing murder out of vengeance, that is not how a knight follows his code of honor." Richard/Conan noted as four police officers came and arrested Corporal Jaden Bennett, putting an end to this case for good.

* * *

 ***After I finish my work, I come out of my workshop to see Yuya talking to Amber, Conan, and Blaze***

 **Conan: Afternoon.**

 **Me: Hey, Conan. Any of you seen Ian and Isabella? I have something to give to them.**

 **Blaze: The last time I saw them, they were in the shooting range.**

 **Me: Thanks, Blaze.**

 ***I reach the shooting range and find Ian and Isabella shooting dummy targets with their new weapons***

 **Me: Hey, you guys. I got some new weapons for you.**

 **Ian: Sweet!**

 **Isabella: What have you got for us?**

 **Me: Let's see, a pair of Hero Shot Replicas for the both of you, an E-liter 3K for Ian, and a Dynamo Roller for Isabella.**

 **Isabella: Awesome!**

 **Me: Now, I trust you to be ready for the story when it comes up.**

 **Ian: Got it. What do you plan on doing until then?**

 **Me: I'll think of something. And while I do that, you readers are welcome to Rate/Review/Fav. Archer out.**


	6. People Met

Stacy Miles: 31 years old. Traveler.

Kevin Miles: 36 years old. Traveler.

Simon Yates: Victim (stabbed). 43 years old. Captain of the Royal Guard.

Roland II: 32 years old. King of Enchancia.

Miranda: 29 years old. Queen of Enchancia.

Marcus Burns: 39 years old. Sergeant of the Royal Guard.

Waylon Henry: 47 years old. Major of the Royal Guard.

Jaden Bennett: 25 years old. Corporal of the Royal Guard.

Stuart Bennett: 28 years old. Lieutenant of the Royal Guard.

Judith Wright: 37 years old. Specialist of the Royal Guard.

Daisy Pearson: 39 years old. General of the Royal Guard.

Sofia: 8 years old. Princess of Enchancia.

Amber: 11 years old. Princess of Enchancia.

James: 11 years old. Prince of Enchancia.

Baileywick: 49 years old. Royal steward.

Cedric: 38 years old. Royal sorcerer.

Casey McCloud: 42 years old. Inspector of the Enchancian Police.


End file.
